A Fresh Start
by sarah.altair
Summary: 05x01: Castle and Beckett are enlisted to solve a seemingly open-and-shut case and prove one father's innocence.
1. Scene 1

_Scene opens. Beckett and Castle are hiding in a standard office – a desk covered in paperwork, a file cabinet, a potted plant – with the lights off. They are clearly not allowed to be there. Outside, there are sounds of security guards checking the perimeter, having heard someone sneak into the building._

**Beckett **(to Castle)**:**

I hate you.

_Castle smiles at Beckett._

**Castle:**

No, you don't.

_Beckett smiles back._

**Beckett:**

All right, but if we get caught, I swear I'll kill you.

**Castle:**

I'll make apology pancakes for you in the morning. _(He stops and listens.) _I think the coast is clear.

_The two of them poke their heads outside the office and see that the hallway is empty. They are in a law firm, and there are other offices like the one they were hiding in around them. Beckett and Castle close the door quietly behind them and tiptoe out. The camera switches to follow their backs as they make their way to the door saying "EXIT." Suddenly, bright flashlights shine on them._

**Police:**

FREEZE! NYPD!

_Castle and Beckett freeze in place, both cringing. Scene closes._

* * *

_Black screen: "TWO WEEKS EARLIER."_

_Scene opens. Castle and Beckett are asleep in bed together, Beckett's hand resting on Castle's chest. Soft, calming music is played in the background as the camera pans over the two of them._

_Beckett turns in her sleep towards Castle. Seeing him beside her, she smiles softly and edges closer to him to cuddle._

**Alexis **_(muffled, as though in the distance):_

Dad?

_Beckett blinks in surprise, a frown appearing on her face._

**Alexis:**

Da-ad…

_Beckett jolts up in surprise. She is in Castle's bedroom and holds up the white blanket to cover her chest. The doors are closed; no one else is in the room besides her and Castle, but Beckett still seems self-conscious. She turns towards Castle._

**Beckett** _(whispering, sharply)_**:**

Castle!

**Castle** _(muttering in his sleep):_

No…don't get up yet…stay in bed…

**Beckett **_(still whispering):_

Castle!

_Beckett hits Castle's shoulder to get his attention. Castle jolts up. He turns towards Beckett and gives her a small smile._

**Castle:**

Kate…hi…

**Beckett:**

Not now, Castle. Alexis – I think she's home.

**Castle:**

Don't be silly. She's out at her all-nighter; she won't be back until noon.

**Beckett:**

Castle. It's already one.

_Castle blinks in surprise._

**Castle:**

Well, time certainly flies when you're having fun.

**Beckett:**

Not funny, Castle. What are we going to do?

_Castle blinks. He doesn't quite know what Beckett's getting at. Beckett's eyes widen incredulously. She moves her left hand in a circular motion, as though to gesture: "Isn't it completely obvious?"_

**Beckett:**

You, me – this whole thing. We haven't exactly…talked through it.

**Castle:**

What do you mean?

**Beckett:**

Castle, Alexis is probably standing outside your door, and we've just gotten together, and well, what are we supposed to tell her?

**Castle:**

She's a smart girl. She knows not to interrupt.

_There is a knock at the door. Beckett turns back to Castle and frowns. Castle shrugs his shoulders and holds out his hands in front of him. He opens and closes his mouth, as though mouthing a garbled explanation._

**Beckett:**

Just, don't. Don't say anything.

**Castle:**

So you _don't_ want anyone to know about this.

**Beckett:**

In case you haven't noticed, Castle, I like to keep my private life _private_.

**Alexis** _(through door):_

Da-ad…

_Beckett and Castle freeze, feeling trapped in the room. Beckett glares at Castle, holding her hands out as though to motion: "What do we do?"_

**Castle:**

Okay, well – I have some rope in the closet.

_Beckett raises her eyebrow._

**Beckett:**

Why would I need…?

**Castle:**

To rappel down the side of the building.

_Beckett frowns._

**Castle:**

What? You said you didn't want to be noticed, and, well – _(points to door)_ – teenage daughter, 12 o' clock.

**Alexis **_(through door):_

Come on, Dad. I know you're in there.

**Castle** _(to the door):_

Just hold on, Alexis. I'm a little – _(he looks to Beckett, who is still frowning)_ – occupied at the moment.

_Castle avoids Beckett's eyes. He rushes to get on his clothes, and Beckett does the same. Castle heads towards the door. Beckett's eyes widen._

**Beckett**_ (whispered hiss)_**:**

What are you doing?

_Castle motions for her to move away from the door's line of sight._

**Castle:**

Just…wait here until the coast is clear.

_Castle opens the door and slips out. The camera flips to the other side of the door, where Alexis is waiting outside. As the door closes, you can barely make out Beckett slipping out of sight. Alexis frowns._

**Alexis:**

Really, Dad? I go out for one night, and you have _company_?

_Camera flips to behind door, where Beckett is hiding. She has gotten on all of her clothes but winces when she realizes that Alexis saw her._

**Castle** _(from behind door)__**:**_

Don't worry about it, sweetie. It was nothing.

_Beckett frowns._

_Camera flips to close-up of Alexis._

**Alexis:**

Oh really? And who was it this time? Insurance agent? Movie star? Or lemme guess, undercover I'd-tell-you-but-then-I'd-have-to-kill-you secret agent?

_Camera flips back to Beckett, who bites her lower lip in contemplation. She grabs the door handle, pauses for a second, and then opens the door._

_Camera flips to other side. Beckett slips out of the room and next to Castle, closing the door behind her. She avoids Alexis's eyes, looking like a little kid who got caught doing something wrong._

_Camera turns to Alexis, who turns from side to side with a look of surprise._

**Alexis:**

Detective Beckett, what are you…but Dad…you…

_A young, female voice interrupts her from another room._

**Julie:**

Hey Alexis, everything all right – or am I going to have to come over there and meet your hot-shot writer Dad myself?

**Alexis **_(towards the voice):_

Just hang on, Julie!

_Alexis turns back to face Castle. She holds up her right index finger as though to tell him off._

**Alexis:**

We'll talk about this later.

_She walks away. Castle and Beckett follow her guiltily. Camera switches to the three of them walking into the living room of Castle's loft, where Julie, a teenage girl with dark brunette hair is waiting. She's wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that's ripped in several places. Seeing them, Julie smiles._

**Julie:**

About time. I was starting to think something had happened up there.

_Alexis smiles, her eyes widening._

**Alexis**_(under her breath)_**:**

Well, something _did_ happen.

_Alexis turns towards Castle with a feigned smile._

**Alexis:**

Dad, this is Julie. She's going to Columbia next year for creative writing, so we've been thinking about becoming roommates. Anyways, when she found out you were a writer, she said she had to meet you and see what it was like being "in the field."

_Castle looks to Julie and smiles._

**Castle:**

Is that right? Well, it's very nice to meet you, Julie.

**Julie:**

And you, Mr. Castle. _(She turns to Alexis.)_ Although actually, I'm not majoring in writing. _(She rolls her eyes.)_ Mom thinks I won't get anywhere with a major like that. She'd rather I do something practical, like accounting or something. She doesn't get why I'd rather spend my time scribbling in notebooks. _(She shrugs.)_ But well, a girl can dream, can't she?

_Alexis looks a bit uncomfortable from this outburst. Castle tries to smile._

**Castle:**

Well, who knows what'll happen? _(He glances towards Beckett, who gives a half-smile and looks toward the floor.) _You just have to give it your best shot and see where things fall.

_Scene cuts out._


	2. Scene 2

_Scene opens with Beckett and Castle at the door. Beckett is about to leave, and the two of them stand awkwardly for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Castle leans in slightly, and Beckett – after a second's pause – does the same. The two share a quick kiss. Camera closes in on Beckett as the two break apart. She smiles softly at Castle._

**Beckett **_(softly):_

Good night.

_Castle smiles as well._

**Castle:**

Good night.

_Beckett turns to leave, and Castle closes the door behind her. He turns around, where Alexis is waiting on the couch. Julie has already left by now, and it's clear from Alexis's posture – crossed arms, frown – that she's waiting to have the Talk with Castle._

**Castle:**

I know, I know, I'm in trouble.

**Alexis:**

How long?

**Castle:**

Just last night. _(pause)_ But hopefully longer than that.

**Alexis:**

And she makes you happy?

_Castle smiles and nods._

**Castle:**

Yeah. She does.

**Alexis:**

Good.

_Castle sits down next to Alexis._

**Castle:**

What about you? How long have you known this Julie?

**Alexis:**

We met at the party last night. It's funny – we went to the same high school for four years, and we never even noticed each other. And now we're going to the same college.

**Castle:**

And you want to be roommates?

**Alexis:**

Well, I think so. I mean, why not? She's nice enough, and we went to the same high school, and–

**Castle:**

That's enough?

_Alexis shrugs._

**Alexis:**

I don't know. She seems nice enough, but sometimes, she'll say things that just seem…weird.

**Castle:**

Like how her parents don't want her majoring in writing?

**Alexis:**

Yeah, I suppose. _(pauses_) It's just…she doesn't seem to like her parents very much.

**Castle:**

So she's like any normal teenager?

**Alexis:**

Well, it seems…even more off than normal, you know? Like, every time her parents come up, Julie just clamps up. She says the only reason she's going to Columbia is because her mom wanted her close to home, which Julie really doesn't like, and it seems like she'd rather be as far away from home as possible. And it doesn't seem like her parents are doing very well either, because when Julie heard that you and Mom were divorced, she kept asking me about it and how I felt about it and if it was weird or anything like that.

_She looks at Castle with concern._

**Alexis:**

I don't know. It just…felt weird.

_Castle gives a small shrug._

**Castle:**

Well, you don't have to decide just yet. You have the summer to know Julie better, see if it'll work out. _(He smiles.)_ I wasn't just talking to Julie when I said to see where things fall.

_Alexis smiles._

_Scene ends._


	3. Scene 3

_Scene returns to several days later. Beckett and Castle are in the kitchen, cooking something together. Castle is stir-frying ingredients in a skillet, while Beckett is cutting things on a cutting board. Beckett is wearing a pink apron she found around Castle's kitchen. Castle and Beckett are obviously getting closer and starting to feel more in step with their relationship. In the living room, Julie and Alexis are sitting on the couch, pouring over Columbia pamphlets and talking quietly about dormitories._

_Beckett's phone is lying on the kitchen counter. It starts to ring. Beckett wipes her hands on her apron and goes to pick it up._

**Castle:**

Dead body?

_Beckett bites her lip in contemplation. She shakes her head and presses "Ignore." The phone stops ringing. Beckett returns to the cutting board and focuses on cutting up the vegetables. Castle raises an eyebrow in confusion._

**Castle:**

Everything all right?

_Beckett nods but doesn't really catch his eye._

**Beckett:**

Yeah, everything's fine.

_Castle frowns. He seems to think Beckett is hiding something from him, which – after all the secrets – he's not very happy about._

**Castle:**

It's been a while since you've been called into the Precinct.

_Beckett nods._

**Castle:**

So either New York City has become a much friendlier place…or something happened that you're not telling me.

_Beckett sighs._

**Beckett:**

Yeah. There's a reason. _(She takes in a deep breath.)_ My services are no longer needed.

_Castle's eyes widen in surprise._

**Castle:**

Gates fired you? But you're the best detective in the city!

_Beckett smiles._

**Beckett:**

Thanks, but Gates didn't fire me. I quit.

_Castle blinks, still in shock. Beckett places down her knife and focuses on the cutting board._

**Beckett:**

I'm done. I said I was over it, and now I am. _(She turns to Castle and smiles.)_ So looks like you won't be shadowing the great Detective Kate Beckett any more. Unless your next novel features Nikki Heat making pancakes in the morning.

_Castle smiles._

**Castle:**

That's fine. I've done enough research over the last four years.

_Castle finds a plate and begins pouring the stir-fry onto it._

**Castle:**

Besides, the pancake-making Kate Beckett sounds far more interesting.

_Beckett laughs softly and turns away._

_A phone rings again, but this time it isn't Kate's. Julie answers her phone._

**Julie:**

Yeah, Mom? …Mom, I'm at a friend's house, I told you. …Mom, it's not even eight yet. _(She holds her hand to the phone and turns towards Alexis, who smiles uncomfortably.) _Is it all right if I stay a bit longer?

**Alexis:**

Um, sure, just… _(She turns toward Castle.)_ Dad?

**Castle:**

Fine by me. Whenever you two would like.

_Alexis and Julie smile._

**Alexis:**

Thanks, Dad.

**Julie:**

Thanks, Mr. Castle. _(She holds up the phone to her ear again.)_ Mr. Castle says it's fine, Mom…No, I'm not being too much of a bother…I'll be home in an hour, okay? Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful. Okay Mom. Bye Mom. _(She hangs up the phone abruptly.)_

_Alexis and Julie go back to their pamphlets, resuming their excited chatter. Beckett and Castle smile and go back to the cooking. Only a couple seconds pass when Julie's phone rings again. Julie groans and picks up the phone again._

**Julie:**

What, Mom?

_The voice on the phone this time is very loud. Julie's mom sounds like she's in a panic._

**Julie's Mom **_(through phone):_

What are you doing? Please, just put that down.

_Julie's Mom screams. Julie is in shock and drops the phone. Beckett and Castle turn towards her and notice that something is wrong._

**Julie's Mom:**

Stop it! Stop! You're hurting me!

_Another scream. There is a loud smack, and the sound of something crashing down. Beckett runs out toward the phone. She turns toward Castle._

**Beckett:**

Castle!

**Castle:**

On it.

_Castle grabs the home phone and begins calling 911. Beckett puts the phone on speaker._

**Beckett:**

Ma'am? Ma'am, can you hear me? Are you all right?

_Silence._

**Castle** _(on home phone):_

Yes, hello, we think someone has just been attacked. We were on the phone with them when it happened, and now they're not responding.

_Beckett turns toward Julie and places a hand on her knee. Julie is in shock, holding her head in her hands and looking at the table in front of her._

**Beckett:**

Julie, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Can you tell me where your mother is right now?

_Julie whimpers, still in shock._

**Beckett:**

Julie, I know this is hard, but your mother's life depends on it. Can you tell me where she might be? Is she at home? Out with a friend?

**Julie**:

Home. I think she was at home.

**Beckett:**

Can you tell me an address?

_Julie nods and recites her address. Beckett turns towards Castle, who nods and repeats it to the dispatcher. Beckett turns back to Julie and tries to comfort her._

**Beckett:**

Julie, it's going to be all right, okay? The police on their way. It's going to be okay.

_Castle puts down the phone and walks over to Beckett._

**Castle**_(whispering)_**:**

It's only fifteen minutes from here. Do you want to go?

**Beckett:**

I can't. It's out of my hands now.

**Castle:**

But you still care.

_Beckett sighs._

**Beckett:**

Castle, I'm not a cop any more.

**Castle:**

Neither am I. That's never stopped me.

_Beckett turns towards Julie, who is still in tears. The camera doesn't show Beckett's face, but it's obvious from her body posture that she doesn't want to give up on this one just yet. Beckett turns back towards Castle._

**Beckett:**

Okay. Let's go.

_Beckett and Castle get up. Castle grabs the keys from the kitchen and turns toward Alexis._

**Castle:**

Alexis, we're going to see what's going on. Don't leave the house, and wait for our call.

_Alexis nods. Castle and Beckett rush toward the door. Scene closes._


	4. Scene 4

_Scene opens with Castle and Beckett walking down the dark street, where police cars and an ambulance have gathered. Ryan is walking past when he sees Castle and Beckett. Ryan stops and blinks in surprise._

**Ryan** _(nervously)_:

Castle. Beckett. What are you two doing here?

**Castle:**

Oh, you know, just in the neighborhood.

_Lanie appears from behind the ambulance. She notes Beckett and Castle together with a smile._

**Lanie:**

We just can't keep the dead bodies away from you two, can we?

_Beckett looks away, trying not to smile._

**Beckett:**

Actually, we were on the phone with the victim when it happened.

_Lanie's eyes widen in surprise._

**Castle:**

The victim's daughter is a friend of Alexis's. We came by to see if things were okay.

**Beckett:**

But I'm guessing if you're here, then things must have ended badly?

_Lanie nods._

**Lanie:**

Christina Henderson, forty-eight years old, Caucasian female. _(Beckett shudders almost inaudibly.)_ Cause of death is multiple stabbings to the chest.

**Beckett:**

The weapon?

**Lanie:**

Common kitchen knife.

_Beckett nods, deep in thought._

**Beckett:**

Any leads?

**Gates **_(from distance)__**:**_

None that you should be concerned about.

_Beckett and Castle turn around to see Capt. Gates walking towards them, a frown on her face._

**Gates:**

You resigned, Beckett. That means you have no reason to intrude on my crime scene. You too, Castle.

**Castle:**

Well, we heard about the murder. Practically witnessed it – we were on the other end of the victim's phone call. We might have some insight into the crime that you might need.

**Gates** _(sarcastically)_**:**

As much as I would _love_ to have your expertise on this case, Mr. Castle, we will not need it. This case has already been closed.

_Castle and Beckett blink in surprise._

**Castle:**

Closed?

**Beckett:**

You already caught the guy? Who?

**Gates:**

The husband. We found him in the bathroom, drunk, the murder weapon in his hand. Still had his wife's blood on it. He claims to have blacked out – doesn't remember a thing – but it's an open-and-shut case.

_She looks at Beckett and Castle sternly._

**Gates:**

As you can see, we have the situation completely under control. So you two can go home and play detective somewhere else.

_Beckett and Castle frown. They say nothing, but they are obviously both displeased with the result. Scene closes._


	5. Scene 5

_Scene opens with Beckett and Castle returning to the apartment. Julie and Alexis are hugging each other. Julie has calmed down significantly and now wants to know what Beckett and Castle have found out._

**Julie:**

What happened? My mom – is she okay?

_Beckett shakes her head._

**Beckett:**

I'm very sorry. She didn't make it.

_Julie hiccups. Alexis hugs her tighter, looking to Castle for guidance._

**Castle:**

Julie, you can feel free to spend the night here. We'll be around, so if you need anything at all, just ask.

_Julie nods, but she seems too shocked to say anything. Castle and Beckett turn to walk away when Alexis interrupts them._

**Alexis:**

Dad – they'll find out who did it, right?

_Castle and Beckett look at each other, contemplating what to say. After a moment's pause, Castle lets out a sigh._

**Castle:**

They already did.

**Alexis:**

Then that's good, right?

_Castle looks away. He turns toward Beckett, silently asking her to take over. Beckett walks over to Julie and places a comforting hand on her shoulder._

**Beckett:**

They found Julie's Dad passed out in the bathroom. The murder weapon was still in his hand.

_Julie's eyes widen. She turns towards Beckett with an incredulous look._

**Julie:**

What are you saying?

_Beckett lets out a small sigh._

**Beckett:**

He blacked out. He can't remember what he did, but he was at the scene of the crime. That might be enough to convict him.

_Julie stands up, very upset._

**Julie:**

My Dad didn't kill her. He couldn't have.

**Beckett**_ (softly, calmly):_

Look, I know this is a lot to take in, and this isn't something you'd want to hear, but–

**Julie:**

But nothing! I know my Dad, and he would never do something like that!

_Julie storms past Castle and out the door of the apartment. _

**Alexis:**

Julie, wait!

_Alexis rushes out the door as well. Beckett sighs, also upset._

**Castle:**

Should we go after them?

**Beckett:**

We should give her some time to cool off. Take it all in.

_Beckett shakes her head, as though trying to convince herself of her own words._

**Castle:**

You're really worried about her, aren't you?

**Beckett:**

She's what? Eighteen? That's almost the same age I was.

**Castle:**

You want to help her.

_Beckett turns toward Castle, a look of concern across her face._

**Beckett:**

It's out of my hands, Rick. If Christina's husband really killed her, then there's nothing I can do about that.

_Castle blinks, observing Beckett carefully._

**Castle:**

But there's more to this story than that, isn't there?

_Beckett shakes her head._

**Beckett:**

I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right, but…I don't know.

_Castle smiles softly. He gestures to the door._

**Castle:**

Go. Help her.

_Beckett turns towards Castle._

**Beckett:**

Are you sure?

_Castle nods._

**Castle:**

I'll be right here when you get back.

_Beckett nods. She smiles slightly and then rushes out the door. Scene closes._


	6. Scene 6

_Scene opens with Beckett walking into a coffee shop. Julie is sitting at the end of the counter by herself. Beckett walks over and takes the seat next to her. She orders a vanilla latte. Julie barely looks up._

**Beckett:**

You all right?

_Julie nods, but it is not very convincing._

**Beckett:**

It's okay if you're not.

_Julie says nothing._

**Beckett:**

Where's Alexis?

**Julie:**

I think I lost her on 38th Street when I cut through an alleyway. She either didn't see me or didn't want to keep following.

**Beckett:**

It's the former. I know Alexis, and she wouldn't stop unless she knew her friends were okay. _(pause)_ There are people who care about you, Julie. I know it might not seem like it right now, but they are there for you and want to do everything they can to make sure you're okay.

_The barista hands Beckett a coffee cup. Beckett thanks the barista and takes a sip. Beckett and Julie pass a moment in silence. Then, as though she had been thinking it the entire time, Julie suddenly speaks up._

**Julie:**

He didn't do it. I know he didn't.

_She turns toward Beckett and takes a deep breath._

**Julie:**

While you and Mr. Castle were gone, Alexis told me about you. She said you were one of the best detectives in the NYPD. She said if anyone could get to the bottom of this, it would be you.

_Beckett takes a sip of her latte._

**Julie:**

Please. You know there's something wrong with this case.

_Beckett sighs and shakes her head._

**Beckett:**

It's not my place. Not anymore.

**Julie:**

I've already lost my Mom, Detective. My Dad is all I have left.

_Beckett takes a deep breath. She looks ahead, as though contemplating what she should do. Beckett lets out a sigh._

**Beckett:**

Okay. Can you tell me if there was anything suspicious going on in your mom's life? Maybe anyone who might be threatening her?

_Julie smiles slightly. She and Beckett start talking, although what they say is inaudible to the audience. The camera pans out to the two of them discussing details in the coffee shop until the scene comes to a close._


	7. Scene 7

_The scene opens with Beckett sitting on the couch in her apartment, with notes from her talk with Julie panned out in front of her. There is a knock at the door, and Beckett looks up._

_Camera cuts to the door. Beckett opens the door._

_Camera cuts to the other side of the door, where Castle is waiting. He hands Beckett a coffee cup. She smiles and takes it._

**Castle:**

Missed you last night.

**Beckett:**

Yeah, I'm sorry. _(She gestures back to her apartment, where Castle catches sight of the notes across her table.) _I was just–

_Castle smiles._

**Castle:**

On the case. _(Castle fakes a frown.)_ And you didn't ask me to help?

_Beckett smiles sheepishly. She raises her hand to tuck her hair back behind her ear. Castle walks into Beckett's apartment._

**Castle:**

So, what do we know?

_The two of them make their way to Beckett's couch, where they sit down. Beckett places her coffee on the table._

**Beckett:**

Christina Henderson was an associate lawyer at Donovan, Frank & Henry. Her husband, Joshua, was a co-partner at FMB Corporation. The two of them had a tenuous relationship for several years now, but Julie said that they hadn't considered divorce.

_Castle nods._

**Beckett:**

I also had Lanie send Christina's autopsy, and it looks like – besides the knife wounds in her stomach and chest – Christina also had several bruises on her arms and head.

_Beckett picks up a picture of Christina and hands it to Castle, who looks over it carefully._

**Castle:**

So that must be from that fall we heard, right?

_Beckett nods._

**Beckett:**

At least for some of them, yes. But there are a few _(She points out some markings on Christina's shoulder and neck)_ here and here that are at least a couple weeks old.

**Castle:**

Spousal abuse?

**Beckett:**

That's how the prosecution will spin it. But I talked to Julie, and she claims she's never seen her father hit her mother.

**Castle:**

Well, she has to know where the bruises came from then.

_Beckett nods._

**Beckett:**

Julie says she first saw them maybe a year ago, but they eventually went away. She recalls her parents talking quietly about it when it first happened. Joshua had tried to get Christina to report it to the police, but Christina didn't want to for some reason. Julie says it sounded like Christina had gotten them from a client hassling her at work. They only seemed to reappear over the last few weeks.

**Castle:**

Do we know who the client is?

_Beckett shakes her head._

**Beckett:**

We'd have to talk to Christina's firm, see what cases she was working on at the time.

_Beckett exhales, frustration evident on her face._

**Castle:**

What's wrong?

**Beckett:**

If I was still at the Precinct, this would be easy enough. Just go in, question all of Christina's associates, get access to her work files…but I'm not. And with everyone thinking the case is closed, that makes it that much harder to investigate.

_Beckett sighs. She turns toward Castle._

**Beckett:**

Julie lost her mother, Castle. And if we don't get to the bottom of this, she'll lose her Dad too. _(pause)_ No one deserves that.

_Castle stands up._

**Castle:**

Come on.

**Beckett:**

Where are we going?

**Castle:**

To a law firm. _(He smiles at Beckett.)_ Don't worry. We'll figure it out.

_Beckett smiles. She stands up behind Castle, and the two of them exit Beckett's apartment._

* * *

_Camera overlooks New York City. Scene opens with Beckett and Castle walking towards the secretary's desk of Donovan, Frank, & Henry. The secretary blinks as Beckett and Castle approach._

**Secretary:**

May I help you?

**Beckett:**

Yes, my name is Kate Beckett, and this is Rick Castle. We wanted to ask you a few questions about Christina Henderson.

_Secretary narrows her eyebrows._

**Secretary:**

And who's asking?

_Castle looks to Beckett._

**Beckett:**

We're…investigators, working on behalf of Christina's daughter, Julie Henderson. You understand, she's in a lot of grief right now and looking for some closure. Julie wanted us to come in and tie up any loose ends.

_The secretary looks from Castle to Beckett, not completely convinced, but eventually loosens up._

**Secretary:**

Yes, yes, of course. Well, I don't know what to tell you. Everybody loved Christina. We're a very close firm, and a loss like this affects everyone deeply.

_Beckett nods._

**Beckett:**

Did Christina have any problems working here? Anyone who would have wanted to hurt her?

**Secretary:**

No, not that I can think of. Like I said, we're a very close firm. Everyone here is like family – I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt each other.

_As she speaks, there is a paralegal who steps into view from the offices. He seems to be listening in on the conversation with a curious expression on his face._

**Beckett **_(to Secretary)_**:**

What about the case that Christina was working on? Her daughter Julie thought that she may have been having trouble with a client that might explain the bruises on her body.

_Secretary looks away for a moment, as though contemplating what to say._

**Secretary:**

I don't see any reason why Christina's client would have tried to hurt her.

**Beckett:**

And that client was…?

_Secretary frowns._

**Secretary:**

I'm sorry, but Christina was working on an ongoing case, so unless it's absolutely necessary, I can't disclose the details of that case at this point. You'll have to speak to the legal staff involved – or get a court order.

**Beckett:**

What about a case that happened a year ago? Were there any issues then?

**Secretary:**

I don't think Christina's ever had any issues. And no, I can't release the name of those clients either. Some of these are still on the docket, and we can't risk leaking any information about the case.

_Beckett nods, slightly crestfallen._

**Castle **_(whispering):_

Beckett.

_He points out the paralegal again, who is still listening in. Beckett looks up, and the paralegal signals for them to exit the building. Beckett nods slightly to him before turning back to the secretary._

**Beckett** _(to secretary):_

Thank you for your time.

_Beckett and Castle leave the building._

* * *

_Scene shifts to outside building, where Beckett and Castle are waiting for the paralegal. The paralegal runs outside. He is middle-aged, Caucasian, mild-mannered, and seems a bit nervous. He shakes hands with Beckett and Castle, then motions for them to keep walking._

**Alex:**

Alex Nickels, paralegal. I heard you're investigating the death of Christina Henderson.

_Beckett nods. Alex sighs._

**Alex:**

So terrible. So absolutely terrible.

**Beckett:**

Mr. Nickels, did you know Christina well?

**Alex:**

Please, call me Alex. And yes, yes. Christina and I had worked on a few cases together. I'm a paralegal, so I would help her with some of the research and preparing for trial.

**Beckett:**

So would you know if anyone was hassling her at work?

**Alex:**

Not at work, no. Everyone loved Christina. But there were definitely some problems at home.

_Beckett lowers her eyebrows._

**Beckett:**

What do you mean?

**Alex:**

Well, she'd come to work with these bruises. Everyone at work thought her husband must have been hitting her. I mean, she kept saying that it wasn't him – that something else was bothering her – but what else would it be? Plus, why else would she want to get a divorce?

_Beckett blinks._

**Beckett:**

A divorce? Nothing's come up about a divorce.

_Alex shrugs._

**Alex:**

Maybe she was trying to keep it a secret, but I definitely saw the divorce papers on her desk one day. _(pause)_ Guess she didn't get away from the monster fast enough.

_Alex checks his watch._

**Alex:**

Well, I probably should get back before people start wondering where I am. I hope things go well with the investigation, and tell Christina's daughter I'm sorry for her loss.

**Beckett:**

Just one more thing, Alex. Could you tell me anything about the case that Christina was working on?

_Alex nods._

**Alex:**

Sure. Christina was working on the New York vs. Anderson case. Everyone said she was crazy for taking it on, but Christina wouldn't back down.

**Castle:**

What was so bad about the case?

**Alex **_(calmly)_**:**

Christina Henderson was defending a murderer.

_Scene ends._


	8. Scene 8

_Scene opens with Beckett and Castle in Beckett's apartment, going over the case. Beckett is sitting at the table, while Castle is walking over with two cups of coffee in his hand._

**Castle:**

Christina's normal cases involved corporate law and negotiations. Why would she suddenly want to take on a criminal case?

_Castle hands Beckett a cup of coffee that he's just made. Beckett takes it and thanks him._

**Beckett:**

I don't know, Castle. I've dug up everything I could on the New York vs. Anderson case – it involves the CEO of Anderson Pharmaceuticals, Michael Anderson, for the murder of Kendra Williams of rival company R&N Medicines. Anderson claims that Williams had followed him back to his Manhattan home with the intent of attacking him and stealing corporate secrets, so he defended himself and – as he says – "underestimated his own strength."

_Castle raises an eyebrow. He looks over the case file in front of Beckett._

**Castle:**

It also says that he'd been previously charged of assault and spousal abuse but the charges have been dropped every time. _(He turns to Beckett.)_ Sounds like this guy was a real piece of work.

_Beckett nods._

**Beckett:**

But he's not our guy. _(Beckett hands Castle a sheet of paper.)_ It says here that Michael Anderson's been detained at Rikers Correctional Facility since he was arrested three months ago. That's a pretty high-security prison; there's no way he could slip out, get downtown, kill Christina Henderson, and disappear without anyone noticing.

**Castle:**

Still, there's got to be something, right? Look here. _(points out a sheet of paper)_ This case is rock-solid. Police even speculated that Anderson had planned to kill Williams to protect business secrets that she had found out – not this flimsy self-defense plea.

_Beckett's eyes widen in understanding._

**Beckett:**

So why would Christina take on a case she had nearly no chance of winning?

**Castle:**

Exactly. Maybe Michael Anderson isn't our guy, but he might know why Christina was acting strangely – and why she was so willing to take on his case. _(He stands up.)_ Shall we?

_Beckett nods absentmindedly, as though she's thinking to herself. After a moment's pause, Beckett looks up at Castle._

**Beckett:**

Rikers Correctional. Christina's husband, Joshua, is there too. _(She gets up.)_ We should talk to him too, see if there's anything he can say that'll prove his innocence.

_Castle nods and motions for Beckett to go first. The two of them head toward the door._

* * *

_Scene switches to Beckett and Castle entering the conference room of a correctional facility. They are sitting at one end of the table, while Joshua Henderson is sitting at the other end. Joshua seems tired and a bit scared, grieving for his wife and worried about what was going to happen to him. When Joshua sees Beckett and Castle, he is at first a bit confused._

**Joshua:**

Who are you?

**Beckett:**

I'm Kate Beckett, and this is Richard Castle. We were with your daughter on the night of your wife's murder.

_Joshua inhales quickly._

**Joshua:**

Julie – how is she? Is she holding up all right?

**Castle:**

She's coping. She's worried about you though.

**Joshua:**

I didn't do it. Julie knows that, right? I would never hurt her like this.

_Beckett nods._

**Beckett:**

That's why we're here. Julie thinks you're innocent, and she wants us to see if we can prove it.

_Beckett interlocks her fingers and leans forward._

**Beckett:**

Mr. Henderson, can you tell me everything that happened that night?

_Joshua nods but is shaking slightly._

**Joshua:**

Yes, yes, of course. Well, I came home that night around 6:30. Christina was already home. She was making dinner already. Steak. Something special, I remember, because she said there had been a break in her case and she wanted to celebrate. She poured me a glass of wine, told me it'd just be the two of us for dinner. She told me Julie was at a friend's house, wouldn't be back until later. Christina seemed really happy. _(chokes up slightly)_ She told me dinner would be ready in a bit, so I went back to my study to get some more work done. The doorbell rang – I think around 7, 7:15 – and Christina got the door.

**Beckett:**

Did you see who it was?

**Joshua:**

No. Christina told me it was someone from her law firm, who came by to drop off some files for her case, but he was only there for a few minutes, so I didn't see him.

**Beckett:**

Okay. Then what happened?

**Joshua:**

Um, well, Christina said that dinner was ready around 7:30. I turned off my computer and went to the table. We'd been eating for a few minutes when I noticed something on my hands – like white, smeared ink – so I went to the bathroom to wash it off. I assumed it was just something I had touched during the day. Didn't think too much of it. And then… _(his eyes narrow as he tries to remember)_ nothing.

_Beckett bites her lip._

**Beckett:**

Okay. What about the bruises on your wife's body? Julie said something about coming from a client?

**Joshua:**

That was what Christina told me, at least. She claimed that it was coming from a client she was working for – a guy who had a history of hitting women. I told her that she should have just given up the case if he was hurting her, but she refused. _(He sighs.)_ Honestly, I don't know if that was the truth though or just some excuse.

**Beckett:**

You think she got those bruises from somewhere else?

**Joshua:**

I don't know. I don't know. I had tried going over to her work sometime, see if I could figure out where the bruises were coming from, but I could never find anything. Things at work seemed fine, at least from what I could tell. _(He sighs.) _Sometimes I wonder if there was something she wasn't telling me…

_Beckett nods._

**Beckett:**

Okay. _(She stands up.) _Well, I think that's all for now.

_Beckett turns to leave. Castle follows her out._

**Joshua** _(calling out)_:

You don't believe me.

_Beckett turns around._

**Joshua:**

I can see it across your face. You don't know what to do about me, because everything points to me.

**Beckett:**

We're doing everything we can to get to the truth.

_Joshua shakes his head._

**Joshua:**

I told the police everything I told you, and they still arrested me. What makes you any different?

_Castle steps in front of Beckett, as though shielding her slightly._

**Castle:**

The difference is: we're not the police. _(He turns to Beckett.) _And we'll figure out what happened that night, however messy it might be, because that's what we do.

_Beckett smiles._

**Beckett:**

Don't worry, Mr. Henderson. We'll get to the bottom of this.

_Joshua, however, is still crestfallen._

**Joshua:**

Just…if you see Julie, tell her I love her.

_Beckett nods. She and Castle walk out of the room._

**Castle:**

So, what do you think?

_Beckett cringes._

**Beckett:**

His chances aren't good. And there was nothing there that I could use to prove his innocence. _(She turns to Castle.)_ But it's a piece of the puzzle, right? _(She turns to face the camera and walks forward.) _Maybe Anderson will have the other piece.

* * *

_Scene switches to Beckett and Castle in another room. This time, Michael Anderson is sitting at the other end of the table. Unlike Joshua, Michael Anderson is completely calm and seems to be in control of the situation._

**Anderson:**

So, who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?

**Beckett:**

I'm Kate Beckett. This is Richard Castle. We had a few questions to ask you about your lawyer, Christina Henderson.

_Anderson smiles._

**Anderson:**

You must be a bit behind in the times. Christina Henderson is not my lawyer. She dropped my case a week ago.

_Beckett and Castle simultaneously recoil in surprise. Beckett leans forward._

**Beckett:**

Sorry, she _dropped_ your case?

**Anderson:**

Yeah. She said she had some _personal_ matters to attend to and wouldn't be able to represent me.

**Castle:**

Did she say what kind of personal matters?

**Anderson:**

No. She didn't. And I didn't ask.

**Beckett:**

Mr. Anderson, Christina Henderson was your lawyer. And she didn't mention having personal issues to anyone besides you. So tell me, what exactly did she say? Or did you notice anything strange going on in her life?

_Anderson leans back in his chair._

**Anderson:**

Like I said: I didn't ask.

**Castle:**

Answer this then: why did she take your case in the first place? Christina Henderson was a corporate lawyer. What was she doing defending your criminal case?

**Anderson:**

Christina Henderson was a friend from college. She owed me a favor.

**Beckett:**

A friend. Some friend, if you're not willing to help us catch her murderer.

_Anderson blinks in surprise._

**Anderson:**

Murder – Christina's dead?

_Beckett nods. Anderson begins to lose his cool. He pushes back his hair, as though still in shock._

**Beckett:**

Yes. She was stabbed in her home four days ago – around the same time she dropped your case. Now, we know that you had nothing to do with her murder, but you might know something about the person who did. So I'll ask you again: did you notice anything strange happening in Christina Henderson's life?

**Anderson** _(slowly, as though thinking over his words):_

She said she was leaving town. She didn't know how long, but it was long enough. She told me to get another lawyer, since I wouldn't be able to get in contact with her. I reminded her of her debt, but she said she couldn't be part of this case anymore. She said it was time to start fresh.

**Castle:**

What was this debt she owed you?

**Anderson:**

Boyfriend troubles. Apparently, he was giving her a hard time, so I helped her give him a hard time back. It worked. She said since then, he'd been treating her a little more respectfully.

_Castle raises his eyebrow in surprise._

**Castle:**

So you helped her with a boyfriend in college? It seems like a rather small debt to be paying back in a murder trial.

_Anderson smiles._

**Anderson:**

Who said anything about college?

_Castle and Beckett's eyes widen. They lean in closer._

**Beckett:**

Are you saying that Christina Henderson was having an affair?

_Anderson nods._

**Anderson:**

Yes. Or at least, she was a year ago. That's when she asked for my...assistance.

_Beckett blinks. She turns to Castle._

**Beckett** _(whispering):_

That explains where the bruises come from.

_Beckett turns back to Anderson._

**Beckett:**

Would you happen to know who she was seeing?

**Anderson:**

It was some guy at her work. I don't remember his name – don't know if she ever mentioned it.

**Beckett:**

Could you describe him?

**Anderson:**

Yeah. Short – maybe five-six, five-seven? – Caucasian, brown hair, late thirties? Honestly, he was a bit of a wimp; I was surprised Christina needed any help with him in the first place.

_Beckett and Castle's eyes widen in surprise. The description seems very familiar to them. Scene ends._


	9. Scene 9

_Scene opens with Beckett at Castle's apartment. She has evidently stayed the night again but can't sleep. It's the middle of the night, and Beckett slips out of Castle's room. She walks downstairs to see Julie staring out of the window. There is an open notebook and a black pen in her lap. Beckett walks up to her and sits down beside her._

**Beckett:**

Can't sleep either?

_Julie shakes her head._

**Julie:**

I've been trying to write about it. Trying to find the right words to say what's on my mind. But nothing's coming out.

_Julie sniffles. A single tear falls from her cheek._

**Julie:**

You think I'd have more to say about her. I mean, my mom's always been there for me. She's always been the one who's given me advice or told me what to do when things went wrong. It used to be annoying, and I couldn't wait to be on my own, but now, I'd do anything to get her back.

_Julie turns toward Beckett._

**Julie:**

I keep seeing her everywhere. Keep thinking I'm going to turn a corner, and she'll be there, telling me off for not calling her or being late or something. _(She turns away, shaking her head.) _Oh God, what am I going to do in the fall? Columbia was my mom's school. She wanted me to go there. How am I supposed to go to classes and pretend I'm fine when everything's going to remind me of her?

_Beckett takes in a deep breath._

**Beckett:**

Believe me, Julie. I know how you feel. I'm not going to pretend everything will be fine. That things will be "normal." It's going to hurt. For a long time. Some days, it'll take all you have just to put one foot in front of the other. But eventually, you'll get through it.

_She places a consoling hand on Julie's knee._

**Beckett:**

And I promise, we'll get to the bottom of this. We'll figure out what happened to her.

_Julie turns away. She pauses for a moment, deep in thought, before turning back to Beckett._

**Julie:**

How do you do it?

_Beckett's eyes look away._

**Julie:**

Alexis told me that's why you became a cop. Because of your mother's murder.

_Beckett nods._

**Julie:**

I could never be that brave. I'd be too afraid of getting shot to go that close to a murderer.

**Beckett:**

It's not bravery.

_Julie lets out a small laugh._

**Beckett:**

I'm serious. Bravery is not letting any one thing define you. We'll figure out what happened, I promise, but you can't let this drive your life. There's so much more out there. _(Beckett takes Julie's hand.) _Now come on. Let's get to bed.

_Beckett leads Julie up the stairs. Scene ends._


	10. Scene 10

_Scene opens in the morning. Beckett sitting at a table in the lounge, looking over case files. Castle is in the kitchen, making coffee. Castle walks over to the lounge and hands a cup of coffee to Beckett._

**Castle:**

I don't understand why we don't just go after him.

**Beckett:**

Because everything we have is circumstantial. Anderson couldn't name a name, and no one at Christina's work suspected she was having an affair. We don't even know if her lover had anything to with her murder._ (She throws up her hands in frustration.) _For all we know, her husband found out about the affair and killed her. _(She looks up.) _Unless…

_Castle blinks._

**Castle:**

Unless what?

**Beckett:**

You remember what Anderson said: Christina was leaving town. Now she didn't tell anyone, but she must have had something – a plane ticket, a packed suitcase, maybe even just a call to a travel agency – something so that she'd be prepared when she left.

**Castle:**

But we didn't find anything like that. And you think someone – her family, her coworkers – someone would have noticed if she had this lying around.

**Beckett:**

But what if she wasn't going alone?

**Castle:**

Then whoever was going with her could hold onto everything. He's quiet enough. No one would ever know.

**Beckett:**

There's just one problem. Why kill her? If they were planning on running away together, what's his motive?

**Castle:**

Maybe something happened. Maybe she changed her mind.

_Beckett's eyes widen in understanding. Beckett turns to Castle._

**Beckett:**

Maybe Christina broke off the affair.

_Camera zooms in on Castle, who smiles slyly._

**Castle:**

Only one way to find out.

_Scene ends._

* * *

_Scene opens with the door to the office Castle and Beckett started the episode in. There is a jimmying of the lock and it opens. Castle and Beckett sneak in and close the door quietly behind them, locking it. The lights are off both outside and inside the room, so it is clearly after hours. Castle and Beckett split up and begin rummaging through the papers on the desk._

**Beckett:**

He'd want to keep it hidden. Safe. Check the bottom of the drawers.

**Castle:**

On it.

_Castle opens up the drawers and sifts through the papers. Beckett checks a bookcase in the corner, looking for loose papers in the books._

**Castle:**

Hey Beckett, I found something.

**Beckett:**

The tickets?

_Castle shakes his head._

**Beckett:**

Come on, Castle, we don't have much time. Stay focused.

**Castle:**

Just hear me out. _(He holds out the sheet of paper.)_ This is a list of people involved on the New York vs. Anderson case. Notice anything?

_Beckett takes the sheet from him and looks at it._

**Beckett:**

He was assisting her on this case.

**Castle:**

And they're the only two from this firm.

**Beckett:**

So he would have known that she dropped the case.

**Castle:**

Funny how he didn't mention that when we talked to him.

_Beckett smiles._

**Castle:**

And another thing. _(He picks up two plane tickets from the same drawer.) _Looks like he'd been planning on going somewhere.

_Beckett takes the plane tickets from Castle._

**Beckett:**

Mexico. The day before Christina's death.

_Castle smiles._

**Castle:**

Wonder why they never went.

_Beckett smiles._

**Beckett:**

This is great. We got him now.

_There is the sound of security entering the building. Beckett and Castle cringe when they realize that they're stuck. Following the scene at the beginning, Beckett turns to Castle._

**Beckett **_(whispering)_**:**

I hate you.

**Castle:**

No you don't.

_Beckett smiles._

**Beckett:**

All right, but if we get caught, I swear I'll kill you.

**Castle:**

I'll make apology pancakes for you in the morning. _(He stops and listens.) _I think the coast is clear.

The two of them peek out the door and seeing the coast is clear, tiptoe towards the exit. They have just reached the door when flashlights shine on them.

**Police:**

FREEZE! NYPD!

_Beckett and Castle cringe. They hold up their hands and turn around. One of the police officers lowers the flashlight in surprise._

**Police officer:**

Beckett?

_Beckett blinks, trying to see past the bright light. She leans forward._

**Beckett:**

Esposito?

* * *

_Scene cuts to outside the firm, where one police car is waiting. Castle and Beckett are waiting outside the firm for Esposito. Esposito comes by. Castle seems a bit confused about the situation but doesn't want to rock the boat. For a moment, they say nothing. Beckett inhales._

**Beckett **_(to Esposito)_**:**

I'm sorry. For what happened.

_Esposito shrugs._

**Esposito:**

It's not your fault. I said I'd have your back, no matter what happens.

**Beckett:**

Yeah, but Gates busted you down to what? Security guard? Break-ins? _(She frowns.)_ It's got to be hell coming from homicide.

_Esposito shrugs._

**Esposito:**

It's no big deal. Besides, you gotta do something to pay the bills. _(He pauses, then looks from Castle to Beckett.)_ So what are you two doing breaking into a law firm anyway?

**Castle:**

We're looking into a murder.

_Esposito chuckles._

**Esposito:**

Still playing Nancy Drew, huh? _(Esposito bumps Beckett's shoulder in a friendly manner.)_ I thought you were done.

**Beckett:**

This one's different.

_Esposito shrugs._

**Esposito:**

All right. Tell me if you need anything. _(pauses)_ Although, you were caught breaking into a private building, so I still have to report you.

_Beckett exhales, trying to smile._

**Beckett:**

I understand, Officer.

_Esposito smiles. He hits Beckett playfully on the arm._

**Esposito:**

It's good to see you, Beckett. _(He turns to Castle.) _You too, Bro.

_Esposito's partner calls out to him from the police car._

**Esposito's partner:**

Hey, Espo! Got a call from your old boss.

_Esposito blinks in surprise._

**Esposito:**

Gates? What she want with me?

_Esposito's partner shakes his head._

**Esposito's partner:**

Not you. The two we found breaking in – those friends of yours.

_Esposito turns to Beckett and Castle, who cringe._

**Castle:**

She knows, doesn't she?

_Esposito nods._

**Esposito:**

Yeah. Yeah, she does. _(pause)_ Good luck…you're gonna need it.

_Scene ends._


	11. Scene 11

_Scene opens with Castle and Beckett being escorted into the 12__th__ Precinct. As they pass by, the camera shows Detective Ryan watching with confusion but when Beckett and Castle turn the corner, Ryan avoids their gaze. Beckett and Castle walk into Gates' office, where Gates is waiting and very angry._

**Gates:**

Can you two tell me what an ex-homicide detective and a writer were doing breaking into a law firm in the middle of the night? Because when the two of you get together, you seem to think you're above the law and do whatever you want. And that is unacceptable.

**Beckett:**

Sir, we were checking on a lead for the Christina Henderson case.

**Gates:**

That case is closed, and may I remind you, Beckett, that you are not a detective anymore. You have no reason to be investigating anything.

**Beckett:**

Even when it finds the person responsible?

_Gates raises an eyebrow._

**Gates:**

What's that supposed to mean?

**Beckett:**

That you have the wrong guy. And if you just give me fifteen minutes, I can prove it.

_Scene ends._


	12. Scene 12

_Scene opens with Beckett opening up the door to the investigation room. Alex Nickels is sitting on the other end of the table, unsure of what's going on._

**Alex Nickels:**

I'm sorry. What's going on? _(He looks from Beckett to Castle.)_ I thought you said you weren't cops.

**Castle:**

We're not.

_Castle sits down at the other end of the table. Beckett remains standing, reading through Christina's file._

**Beckett:**

We're investigating the murder of Christina Henderson, just like we said last time. _(She places Christina file on the table.) _Because unlike some people, we tell the truth.

_Alex Nickels furrows his eyebrows in confusion._

**Alex:**

I don't understand.

**Beckett:**

Oh really? Like how you were the paralegal working with Mrs. Henderson on the New York vs. Anderson case?

_Alex shrugs._

**Alex:**

So?

**Castle:**

Well, as a paralegal, you knew everything that was going on in that case, didn't you, Alex?

_Alex nods shakily._

**Castle:**

So you must have known that Christina had dropped the case. Funny, you wouldn't know that from the way you talked to us about the case.

_Alex opens his mouth, trying to figure out the words to say._

**Beckett:**

So why lie, Alex? Why make it seem like Christina was working on a case that she had already dropped?

_Alex shrugs._

**Alex:**

I don't know. I forgot. You asked me about a case, and this was the last one she had worked on, so I just told you about it.

_Beckett shakes her head._

**Beckett:**

See, I don't believe you. I think you wanted people to think Mrs. Henderson was still on the case. Now why would you do that?

_Alex opens his mouth, sputtering. He doesn't really know what to say._

**Alex:**

I-I-I wasn't trying to make people think anything. Honest.

_Beckett sits down. She interlocks her fingers and places them on the table._

**Beckett:**

Really now? Because that kind of behavior doesn't really make sense. _(She leans forward.) _And you know what else doesn't make sense? We have a witness who places you at the Henderson house the night of the murder. You came by to drop off some files for the New York vs. Anderson case. _(pause)_ But why would you do that, when you knew fully well that Christina had dropped the case?

**Alex:**

A witness? Who?

_Beckett frowns._

**Beckett:**

Mr. Nickels, I think you should be more concerned with explaining where you were that night.

**Alex:**

All right. I was there. But it was only for a few minutes, and it was to drop off some case files, honest. Just to tie up some loose ends.

**Castle:**

Really? Just work? You weren't looking for a little…extra?

_Alex blinks. He frowns uncomfortably._

**Alex:**

I don't know what you're talking about.

**Castle:**

Come on, Alex. We know about the affair. We know that you and Christina were planning on running away together.

_Alex's eyes widen. He looks from Castle to Beckett, as though not sure what to believe._

**Beckett:**

CSU's sweeping your office and your apartment now. And you know what they're going to find: two plane tickets – one for you, one for Mrs. Henderson – a couple of suitcases, and a vial of flunitrazepam, which you slipped into Joshua Henderson's wine and used to knock him out on the night of his wife's murder.

_Alex opens his mouth, trying hard to explain, but he doesn't really know what to say._

**Castle:**

So what happened? Did she reject you? Say she couldn't keep going with this any longer? Did she need a "fresh start"?

_Alex bows his head. He shakes it slowly, his anger building up._

**Alex:**

I was going to give her everything. We were going to leave our stupid jobs, ditch this city, and start out new. Just the two of us. _(pause)_ And then, just before we leave, she tells me she _can't._ Can you believe it? She meant the world to me. I would have done anything for her, but she'd rather stay with a dirt-bag husband who she doesn't even love. _(He laughs.) _They deserved it. Both of them.

_Alex looks up at Castle and Beckett._

**Alex:**

Do you know what that's like? To love someone and want to give them anything, anything in the world, and for them to just spit it back at you?

_Castle blinks as Alex speaks, and for a second, he seems to glance towards Beckett. Beckett, on the other hand, seems undisturbed by Alex's words. Beckett frowns and shakes her head._

**Beckett** _(calmly, but obviously getting upset as well):_

No. And I don't think you do either. Because if you really loved Christina, you would have left her alone. But you killed her, and you tried to frame her husband for it. _(pause) _Christina had a daughter, Alex. You even told us you felt "sorry for her loss." But because of you, that girl lost her mother – and if you had gotten your way, she would have lost her father too. _(Beckett leans forward and glares at Alex.) _Believe me when I say that _no one _deserves that. _(Beckett leans back.)_ So cut the crap about how much you loved Christina. All you ever cared about was yourself.

_Beckett stands up._

**Beckett:**

I think we're done here.

_Beckett leaves the investigation. Castle follows her out. The two leave Alex Nickels, who stays at the table to brood._

* * *

_Camera cuts to Beckett and Castle waiting in the break room. Beckett still seems on edge about the interview, and Castle goes to make her a cup of coffee. Alex Nickels, in handcuffs, is being escorted to booking by a police officer. Castle frowns and turns away. He walks over to Beckett and hands her the coffee._

**Castle:**

You okay?

_Beckett nods._

**Beckett:**

Yeah. Sorry.

_Castle shakes his head._

**Castle:**

There's nothing to be sorry about. You did good in there.

_Beckett tries to smile. She bites her lower lip, as though contemplating something._

**Beckett:**

Then thank you.

_Castle raises his eyebrow._

**Castle:**

For what?

_Beckett turns toward him and smiles._

**Beckett:**

You understood how Alex Nickels felt, didn't you? About loving someone who doesn't always show it back. _(She looks away.) _And after what happened over the last year, you had every reason to hate me and I completely understand if a part of you still does, but you…_(Beckett blushes, her words faltering. She takes a deep breath and tries again.) _Just…looking at what happened to Christina, it's good to know that you… _(her voice falls away.)_

_Castle smiles._

**Castle:**

If you're thanking me for not killing you in your sleep, then I guess you're welcome.

_Beckett lets out a small laugh._

**Beckett:**

No, that's not it. _(She looks up at Castle, her eyes glistening.) _Thank you for being there, even when I wasn't there for you. _(She takes a deep breath.) _Thank you for caring.

_Castle smiles._

**Castle:**

Always.

_Castle leans in towards Beckett, as though to give a kiss. Through the glass windows, it's clear that people are watching. Beckett blushes, embarrassed, and turns away at the last second._

**Beckett:**

Um, look, I know I don't work here anymore, but…I'd still like to keep things private.

_Castle pulls away quickly._

**Castle:**

Right.

_Castle looks around innocently, trying to pretend nothing happened. The police officers returned to work, although one of them snaps his fingers as though to say, "Darn it. So close."_ _Neither Beckett nor Castle see this. Beckett is looking only at Castle, and a part of her frowns slightly for letting herself ruin the moment. She reaches out for Castle, touching his shirt._

**Beckett:**

But Castle–

_Castle turns his gaze back to Beckett, still having the innocent look on his face._

**Castle:**

Yes?

_Beckett's face brightens, a half-smile on her lips._

**Beckett:**

Maybe tonight?

_Castle smiles._

**Castle:**

Until tonight.

_Castle and Beckett smile warmly at each other, but the moment is quickly ruined by the sound of a door opening. Gates walks into the room, a stern look on her face._

**Gates:**

Beckett – a word?

_Beckett nods, slightly nervous about what Gates has to say to her this time._

**Beckett:**

Of course, sir.

_Beckett follows Gates out the door._

* * *

_Camera cuts to Gates and Beckett entering Gates' office. Gates sits down at her desk._

**Gates:**

Well, congratulations on your confession. Mr. Joshua Henderson is being released later this afternoon, and the real criminal is being detained as we speak. _(She places on her glasses and looks at a piece of paper on her desk.) _We've talked to the law firm you and Mr. Castle broke into – Donovan, Frank, & Henry – and they have agreed that, given your little investigation led to the conviction of Henderson's murderer, they are willing to drop all charges made against you two.

_Beckett nods. Gates takes off her glasses and leans forward in her chair._

**Gates:**

Also, given your cooperation on this investigation…I am offering you a chance to return to the NYPD.

_Beckett blinks._

**Beckett:**

Sir?

**Gates:**

Well, it's clear that we can't keep you and Mr. Castle away from our homicides, and I would rather you be under my watch than have to explain your little stunts every time you go after a suspect. You'll still be subject to a hearing for your previous subordination, so you probably won't return to Homicide just yet, but seeing as you made it up so quickly the first time, I'm sure you'll catch right back up.

_Beckett shakes her head._

**Beckett:**

Sir, I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline.

_Gates frowns._

**Gates:**

I wouldn't give this offer to just anyone – I'm doing this because you're a good cop. You made a rash decision, and I'm giving you the chance to correct that.

_Beckett shakes her head again. She turns to her left and sees Castle waiting near her old desk. Beckett smiles and turns back towards Gates._

**Beckett:**

I'm sorry. There are just some things I need to get through right now, and being back on the NYPD is not one of those.

_Beckett glances to her right again before turning back to Gates._

**Beckett:**

So if that's all, I think I should take my leave. _(pause, unsure of what to say) _Thanks. Sir.

_Beckett turns to leave Gate's office._

**Gates:**

Beckett–

_Beckett stops, forces herself to turn back to Gates._

**Gates:**

This offer doesn't stand forever, Beckett. You can't just come back to the force whenever you feel like it.

_Beckett nods curtly._

**Beckett:**

No, sir.

_Gates raises an eyebrow._

**Gates:**

And you're sure?

_Beckett nods again._

**Beckett:**

Yes, sir.

_Gates sighs._

**Gates:**

Well, then. _(She motions for Beckett to leave.) _Goodbye, Beckett.

_Beckett nods._

**Beckett:**

Goodbye, sir.

_Beckett leaves Gates's office. Castle is waiting outside Beckett's old desk. When Beckett is out of sight, Gates is seen smiling slightly as Beckett walks over to Castle._

**Castle:**

You ready to go?

_Beckett smiles._

**Beckett:**

Yes…but first, there's one more thing I want to do.

_Scene ends._


	13. Scene 13

_Camera cuts to Castle's apartment. Alexis and Julie are sitting on the couch together, watching something on television. Alexis is trying to keep Julie's mind off her mother's murder, but it's obvious that Julie is still hurting. The door unlocks. Alexis and Julie turn towards the door. The door opens. Castle and Beckett walk inside, followed by Joshua Henderson._

_Camera flips to Julie, whose eyes fill with tears when she sees her father._

**Julie:**

Dad!

_Julie gets up from the couch and rushes into Joshua's arms. Joshua Henderson smiles, tears streaming down his cheeks as well. Joshua wraps his arms around Julie, while Beckett and Castle watch them with a smile. Alexis smiles as well and walks towards Castle for a hug._

**Alexis:**

You did good, Dad.

_Castle nods._

**Castle:**

Yeah. _(murmuring, almost to himself) _And to think, if Julie hadn't been on the phone…

_Castle hugs Alexis tightly before turning back to Joshua and Julie. Castle turns towards Beckett and smiles._

**Castle**

Well, I'm just glad it all worked out.

_Beckett nods. She takes Castle's hand._

**Beckett:**

I am too.

_Scene fades to black._

* * *

_Scene opens with the vibrating of a cell phone on a nightstand. Castle rustles awake, moving quietly. Beckett is seen sleeping next to him. Castle takes the phone call and quietly tiptoes out of his room to the hallway, trying not to wake Beckett up._

**Castle**_(quietly)_**:**

Yes, hello?

**Mr. Smith** _(as though speaking to someone else):_

Cole Maddox, you're never going to get away with this.

_Castle's eyes widen in shock, clearly sensing the danger of the situation._

**Cole Maddox** _(indistinctly, as though far away from the phone):_

Like I said, Mr. Smith. You can't hide Kate Beckett from me.

_Camera focuses in on Castle's silent, but terrified face. Scene fades to black._


End file.
